


She, Like a December Night

by Red4Ever



Series: A Journey of One [1]
Category: Malvie - Fandom, bal - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 12:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red4Ever/pseuds/Red4Ever
Summary: Love it isnt easy. Unrequited love....its harder.





	She, Like a December Night

**Author's Note:**

> English it is not my native language. So please, be kind to me.

Trembling, her hands clung to each other, while her own breath caught in her throat, came out in short unequal puffs. She could feel the cold of the night biting the skin of her shoulders exposed by the delicious midnight blue dress she had designed for this occasion.

Of course, as an expert designer, Evie knew how to hide the mourning behind elegance, and the smoky makeup to cover the deep dark circles rooted in crying. She could do it, she could endure the torture of the pain to her heart for tonight and those that were necessary before leaving. She repeated it over and over again like a mantra.

The celebration of Christmas Eve in Auradon was wonderful, the gala that King Ben had decided to perform with Christmas carols, delicious, sweet aromas and happiness everywhere, only brought more reasons to the heart of the Princess in blue to sink deeper into the background of her stomach.

Not that she detested the party, nor the food, even, it was not for King Benjamin ... It was all due to the beautiful purple girl that he had in this moments between his manly arms.

Mal Bertha. Her best friend. Old nemesis on the Island. Daughter of Maleficent. Auradon's heroine and ... her unrequited love.

Mal laughed, danced around the track clumsily following Ben's footsteps, occasionally stomping and earning laughter from those around them. She was so happy with her knight in blue that it only caused a festering wound in Evie's soul.

But it was not until midnight, when Benjamin gave his girlfriend the Christmas present, and that she is, with tears in his eyes, threw herself at him in a wet kiss, which Evie knew she could not, would not succeed. She had to leave at that moment.

And like a Cinderella, she descended the stairs. But, she had no one to run after her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, i really hope you guys like it.
> 
> Please leave comments!


End file.
